Supernatural Spectra Invasion
by Planet Fluffy
Summary: Angel and Battle of the Planets x-over. Spectra invades Earth. A shocking face from Angel's past emerges. This takes place in the fifth season of Angel, as Angel's crew and G-Force must unite.
1. Supernatural Spectra Invasion 1

Angel was in his new office at Wolfram and Hart. Harmony, his pretty blond- haired secretary, was getting him coffee. He liked having special necrotizing window glass. He had not seen the sun since he became a vampire 300 years ago. Wolofram and Hart had been a difficult choice to make, but he thought he would be able to do more good with the resources that the law firm had.  
  
A voice came on the telephone. "Angel, it is Wesley. You should turn on the TV."  
  
"Dang it, Wesley, why are you watching TV at work. You are supposed to be working!" Angel joked.  
  
"I am not joking around," the bespectacled Englishman said. "you should turn on the television. It is very important."  
  
Angel turned on the TV. On the screen, he saw a giant mechanical thing that looked like a lizard."  
  
Harmony shrieked. "What is that thing," she asked.  
  
"It is a giant mech robot," Angel said. "I bet it is from Spectra."  
  
Under the sea was Center Neptune, the home of the G-Force team. They were in their waiting room. Mark and Jason were playing ping pong, Tiny was eating, and Princess and Keyop were playing guitars and drums. 7 Zark 7 and 1 Rover 1 were hanging out with them. 1 Rover 1 ate one of Tiny's hamburgers.  
  
"You dumb dog, stay away from my food," Tiny snapped.  
  
The rest of the team laughed.  
  
There was a warning light. "G-Force! A giant lizard mech robot is attacking Los Angeles,:" Chief Anderson said. "We need your help."  
  
"Transmute!" Mark said, and they all changed into their bird uniforms and went into the Phoenix. The phoenix took off and left center Neptune.  
  
The Angel gang were watching the mech robot on TV.  
  
"Where did that big contraption come from?" asked Gunn, scratching his head, which was no longer bald.  
  
"It isn't a demon," Spike said. "For one thing, it is mechanical."  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
"I recognize that big red symbol," Fred said. "It's Spectra!"  
  
"Oh no, what do we do!" Harmony asked.  
  
"Hell if I know. I'm just a vampire," Angel said.  
  
"Hey, where did Wesley go?" asked Gunn. Nobody knew.  
  
Suddenly, there was a big closeup of the crew on the mech robot. They were in the window. Angel could see the evil face of Zoltar. Next to him was somebody who looked familiar.  
  
"Oh no. . .it is Connor!" Angel said. "Connor is working for Spectra!"  
  
Wesley Wyndam-Price was walking home from the supermarket. He had to get home soon. Suddenly he could see people running away from something. He looked up and the lizard mech robot was approaching. Wesley tried to run, but he fell down. The mech was about to step on him when Princess came along on her galacticycle.  
  
"Come on," let's get out of here," Princess said.  
  
"Sure thing," Wesley replied as he got on behind her.  
  
She drove away just as the mech robot's foot landed on the ground, squashing Wesley's shopping bags.  
  
"Oh no, there goes a week's worth of groceries," Wesley moaned. "On my salary, I will be eating ramen noodles for the rest of the week."  
  
The Phoenix came and picked them up.  
  
In the Phoenix, Jason was angry. "Why don't we just blow the stupid robot up?" Jason asked.  
  
"We don't know it's weak spots yet," Mark said.  
  
Wesley was standing next to Princess. She was very pretty. Unfortunately, she was probably not his type.  
  
Angel, Spike and the gang were in the garage. "I know we have to get home, but I can't decide which car to use. They are all so cool!" Angel said.  
  
"Let's take the red one," Spike said.  
  
Angel, Spike, Gunn, Lorne, and Fred got into the red car and drove away.  
  
There were tears in Angel's eyes. "I can't believe Connor has joined Spectra," Angel said.  
  
Gunn was now a lawyer. He shook his head. "He could be prosecuted for treason for this. He'll never get off the hook for this crime."  
  
Wesley was on board Phoenix when he saw Angel's car. "I know that car. Those are my friends. We've got to help them," Wesley said.  
  
"C'mon, G-Force. We've got to save those people. They may be the only ones who can help us," Mark said. "Tiny, you stay here and fly the ship."  
  
"How come I never get to do any of the exciting stuff?" Tiny asks. "I am always left here while you go off and save the day."  
  
"You are our best pilot, Tiny," Mark explained. "You are as important to us as Keyop, Jason, or Princess. C'mon team, let's go!"  
  
Four winged figures flew down as Angel and the team were fighting Spectra's soldiers. They were surrounded, but they kept fighting back.  
  
"We can't keep this up. There are too many of them," Fred said.  
  
"I'm getting tired," whined Lorne. "My arm hurts. Where are these guys coming from?"  
  
"Well, they're not from earth," Angel said. "For one thing, they have weird hair and green uniforms."  
  
"We've fought demons and vampires before and now we are fighting aliens," Gunn said. "Wolfram and Hart never said anything about this when we took their deal."  
  
The G-Force team appeared out of nowhere and quickly, boomerangs and yo-yo bombs were flying everywhere. Jason was jumping around with a feather in his mouth. Keyop tripped up a soldier.  
  
"Hey, who are you! Where did you come from?" asked Angel.  
  
"We're the G-Force team. We've fought these guys before," said Mark.  
  
"Do you know how to get rid of them? They just destroyed my favorite comedy club," Lorne said. "My son has crossed over to their side," Angel said. "He has special fighting skills. He could be very dangerous if you attack him."  
  
"He is now Zoltar's right-hand man," Gunn added.  
  
"And he's flying the lizard mech," Jason said. "Mark we have to beat the crap out of him!"  
  
"We don't know what his weaknesses are yet," Mark said. "Let's go back to the Phoenix."  
  
They were aboard the Phoenix now.  
  
"Mark, that lizard mech just ate half of LAX," Tiny said.  
  
"Oh geez, the olesen twins were flying in today," Lorne said. "I was supposed to meet them for lunch."  
  
There was a voice on the intercom. It was Conor, dressed in a Spectra uniform, standing next to Zoltar.  
  
"This is Spectra, ordering Earth to surrender," Connor said smugly. "We've already destroyed your city of angels, so give up now before we turn your planet into a living hell."  
  
"That's it, we have to fire the bird missiles," Mark said. "Princess, go activate the missiles."  
  
Princess left quickly. Seconds later, the missiles were online.  
  
"FIRE!" Mark said. He pressed the button. Missiles raced toward the lizard mech and blew it to smithereens.  
  
A blue escape pod rose from the black smoke. It was Zoltar.  
  
"You may have defeated me today, G-Force but next time I'll win!" he cackled as he flew away.  
  
"WHEW! I am glad that is over with," Fred said.  
  
"Me too," Spike said. "But that machine wrecked our car."  
  
"Don't worry," Angel said. "Wolfram and Hart's expense account will cover the tab."  
  
"Where should we drop you off?" Mark asked. "Take us to Taco Bell," Angel replied. "Saving the world has made us hungry!"  
  
"Us too," Mark laughed.  
  
The end. 


	2. Supernatural Spectra Invasion 2

Supernatural Spectra Invasion 2  
  
Connor was in his new quarters on Spectra. The Luminous One was in front of him. He was wearing a new Spectra uniform. A mask covered his face.  
  
Connor was half man and half vampire. He was still angry at his father for him being born and decided the best way to get back at him was to join Spectra and destroy Earth, including the world's vampires and demons.  
  
The Luminous One was in front of him. "I hope that you will do a better job than Zoltar did," he said.  
  
"Don't worry," Connor said with an evil laugh. "I have plans underway to attack earth right now. A new killer mech. Is on its way to earth."  
  
"Excellent! You will make Spectra very proud!"  
  
Angel and Gunn were in their office.  
  
"Harmony bring in some coffee," Angel said to his secretary.  
  
Harmony came in. "Here, Boss," she said. "Say, what is in the sky up there?"  
  
"The sky? Dang it, how can you see anything in the smog?" Gunn asked.  
  
"There is a black speck up there," Harmony said. "and it is getting bigger."  
  
They looked out the window.  
  
"The speck has eight legs," Angel said. "Who ever heard of a speck with eight legs?"  
  
Fred came in. "Angel, there is a great big mechanical spider headed toward Los Angeles."  
  
"Oh great. First that mech. robot and now a giant spider."  
  
"I never read about any giant spiders in science class," Fred said. She was the scientific genius, so she should know.  
  
"Oh no! What do we do now," Harmony asked.  
  
"The robot is from Spectra," Wesley said. "I bet Connor is behind this.  
  
Center Neptune  
  
The members of G-Force were in Chief Anderson's office. Chief Anderson was showing them pictures of the new mech..  
  
"We got photos as soon as the mech. spider touched down in Los Angeles," Anderson said. It just wrecked havoc in Beverly Hills,"  
  
"So much for touring movie star's homes," Jason said.  
  
"It also destroyed a well-known karaoke bar called Caritas."  
  
"That sucks," said Tiny."  
  
"We believe we know who is behind this," Chief Anderson said.  
  
"Who?" asked Mark.  
  
"It is Spectra, and their new leader. His name is Connor and he is half man and half vampire." Chief Anderson showed a picture of Connor.  
  
"I remember him!" Princess said. "He is Angel's son."  
  
"Angel, you mean the head of Wolfram and Hart?"  
  
"Same one," Mark said. I think we need to call Angel."  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
